


Here We Go

by phdmama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Freeform, Larry Winter Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/pseuds/phdmama
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Flannel





	Here We Go

It’s 1989, you’re 18 years old, and you’ve never been out dancing before. Instead of the high school gymnasium, you’re crammed onto the tiny dance floor, jammed up against 200 other people with the same idea. You’re wearing black eyeliner and fishnets with your docs, and it hits you. You’re  _ out. _ And then you see him, and he’s a boy and you’re a boy, and he’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen, and he’s got on chucks and ripped jeans and a flannel tied around his waist and he looks back at you and says, “Do you wanna dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, meant only to entertain. Please don’t break the 4th wall or post anywhere else! 
> 
> As always, the words, as well as the errors, are mine. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! If you enjoyed this, the rest of my stuff can be found here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I would love it if you left a kudos or a comment, they all make my day brighter and inspire me to write more!


End file.
